Miscalculation
by windy nights
Summary: It was just one, silly mistake. However, said mistake led to a very awkward situation for both the swordsman and the general. slash; Guy/Sync ; SPOILERS


Okay. Soo. . This _was _supposed to be part of my drabble series called "Dodging Raindrops" as a request from Laharl The Overlord. However, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I thought it would be better if I had just put it as it's separate one-shot or something.

Like it? Hate it? Whatever, maaaan. I just can't bring myself to change anything written.

Tales of the Abyss does not belong to me. Otherwise, Guy and Sync rivalry would have a little more depth to it.

* * *

"He's fast !"

"Were you aiming for me?" The masked youth taunted, the corner of his mouth pulling up to form a smirk as he prepared to throw a punch at the Kimlascan princess whom attempted to injure him. He withdrew, jumping back immediately once he sensed that someone was attacking from behind. Sync landed, muttering aloud, "One after another, such a nuisance!" He dashed off again, his main target now the blonde swordsman who attempted the previous attack. Said swordsman took his defensive position, realizing that he was now the target.

The God General threw several punches, tried several kicks, but Guy continued to block each attack with his sword. It nearly looked like a dance: moving up and down, side to side and a few circles here and there. With each block, Guy jumped back. With each attack, Sync continued to move forward. However, Sync had planned ahead and decided to push the other in a direction where he wouldn't be able to dodge his attacks.

_Punch, punch, punch, kick, kick, punch. _

_Block. Jump back. Block. Jump back. _

Then, Guy had suddenly realized that his back was going to touch a wall soon.

A self-satisfied smirk made its way on Sync's face; this was just too easy.

Though, as easy as it sounded, it didn't seem like the world was on his side ( even though, the masked individual knew that it had never agreed with him ).

What he _didn't_ see was the rock that had been so graciously placed in his path. Due to the rock that was in his way ( oh, he was so close to injuring the blonde idiot ) the green youth had lost his balance and ended up taking the equally surprised swordsman down with him.

With sword loosely held on his stretched out hand, his head slightly up against the wall, and ocean blue eyes as wide as plates, he had absolutely no words for the other individual that had his lips on his own. Guy had a better visual of the other, with how his mask had been tilted up just ever so slightly. The same green eyes, same facial structure ( flushed cheeks! he didn't think the God General was even capable of such a thing. ) the same everything of the Fon Master's. Except, instead of a kind expression, it was always twisted with hate. It only brought his stomach to knots.

In the younger male's mind, everything had been spinning around before it finally realized his actual situation. Immediately, he got off the other, jumped back a few good feet before readjusting his mask. He trembled a little, touching his still flushed cheeks with utter disgust. He felt like he was going to lose it at that point, releasing all anger and utter hate on the other.

The other had pushed himself back up, slowly getting back on his feet with sword back in his hand held tightly in front of him. He eyed the other cautiously, biting his bottom lip.

Neither moved.

They didn't budge until the ruins had threatened to collapse on them. At that point, Sync had been down on one knee due to the red headed replica taking a strike at him ( needless to say, he was silently cursing at himself for even letting his guard down momentarily ). He frowned, seeing as the ruins could collapse if they continued with this fight.

"Asch, stop!" He shouted at the other, "Put away your sword, now! You get carried away when left on your own."

The God General shot the younger a look, slowly placing his sword back into its sheath before turning to glare at the "dreck". Sync ignored said look, turning away and facing the other group. "Let's make a deal. In exchange for ending the fight here, we'll let the Fon Master go." He paused for a second, "And, don't forget that we're standing beneath the desert. We can bury you along with us."

"We'd die, too, of course. But that is a sacrifice we're willing to make," added in Largo, the heavier, bigger, and taller of the God Generals.

It took possibly less than a minute for the others to decide to take Sync's offer. Ion returned to the others without interruption. With back turned around, the masked general tilted his head slightly to seem as if he was looking at them. "Turn around and leave this place. If you come back, we really will bury you," He threatened, eyes refusing to look over at the other person who had invaded his space. He watched them retreat, eyes lingering around before finally glancing over at the blonde who had unintentionally invaded his space.

Guy took a few steps forward, stopped, and looked back at the God Generals. Specifically, a certain teen who had the same face as the Fon Master's.

"… They really are the same." Guy muttered aloud to himself. He continued to stare, and the person who he was staring at noticed ( how could he not? ) had quickly looked away, fists clenching.

* * *

Obviously, you could tell that most of the speech either came from the Tales of the Abyss anime or the game.

I fail. Epically. ; o;


End file.
